Nuapada district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Odisha | established_title = Established | established_date = 27 March 1993 | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Nuapada | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Smt. Guha Poonam Tapas Kumar, (Indian AdministrativeService|IAS) | leader_title2 = Member of Lok Sabha | leader_name2 = Bhakta Charan Das | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 3408 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 606490 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 157 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Oriya, Hindi, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 766 xxx | registration_plate = OD-26 | blank1_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank1_info_sec1 = 1020 ♂/♀ | blank2_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank2_info_sec1 = 58.20% | blank3_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank3_info_sec1 = Kalahandi | blank4_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank4_info_sec1 = 2, 71.Nuapada, 72.Khariar | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Aw (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Nuapada is a district of Odisha, India. History The District of Nuapada was a part of Kalahandi District until early March 1993, but for the administrative convenience, Kalahandi District was divided into two parts i.e. Kalahandi and Nuapada vide State Government Notification No. DRC-44/93/14218/R. dated 27 March 1993. Nuapada District now comprises two sub-division (Nuapada and Khariar), two tehsils (Nuapada and Khariar) and five community development blocks (Khariar, Sinapalli, Boden, Nuapada and Komna). Geography Naupada district is in the western part of Odisha, lies between 20° 0' N and 21° 5' latitudes and between 82° 20' E and 82° 40' E longitudes. Its boundaries extend in the north, west and south to Mahasamund district in Chhattisgarh and in the east to Bargarh, Balangir and Kalahandi districts. This district is spread over in an area of 3407.5 km² and the administrative headquarters is located at Nuapada. The plains of Naupada subdivision fringed by rugged hill ranges stretch southward, which belong to the main line of the Eastern Ghats and contain extensive plateaus of about 4000 ft (1200 m) in elevation with long tropical grass grown over them. They contain such mineral deposits of laterite, graphite and bauxite. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Nuapada one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 19 districts in Orissa currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Demographics According to the 2011 census Nuapada district has a population of 606490, roughly equal to the nation of Solomon Islands or the US state of Wyoming. This gives it a ranking of 524th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 14.28%. Nuapada has a sex ratio of 1020 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 58.2%. Flora and fauna The hillsides rising up precipitously from the plains are covered with dense sal forests. The forests of the district are managed under Forest Division namely Khariar Division. According to their composition, the forests can be classified into sal forests, teak forests, miscellaneous forests where sal, teak and other species occur in mixture and bamboo forest. All these are situated in the dry deciduous forest zone. Timber is by far the major forest produce and sal is no doubt, a major constituent of these products. Other important species are bija, asan, bandhan and teak. Among the minor forest produces of this region are kendu leaf, bamboo, broom-grass, mohua flower and seed, antia bark and sabai-grass. Timber, bamboo and kendu leaf are the main exports outside the state. Places of Interest Situated at a distace of 18 km, from Nuapada Yogeswar temple at Patora is famous for its ancient Shiva Linga. Gulshan Kumar helped for the construction of the new temple. References External links * Category:Nuapada district Category:Established in 1993